You’re Mine
by Juvia413
Summary: [GRUVIA] [M RATED] [ONESHOT] [LOTS OF LEMON/SMUT] [ONLY MENTIONS LUCY] Summary: Silence. Solitude. Serenity. Juvia sits there; crossed legged, modestly, upon the crushed crimson velvet throne, waiting patiently for her reward to arrive.


Silence. Solitude. Serenity. Juvia sits there; crossed legged, modestly, upon the crushed crimson velvet throne, waiting patiently for her reward to arrive.

She was a sophisticated specimen, she was. From her blunette locks to her long shapely creamy legs, she was every adjective with desirable connotations. Her deep crimson acrylics adorned her soft delicate hands, perfectly matching her plum lips upon her rosy visage. Eyelashes batting in the sunset before her, gleaming through the humongous windows.

She took yet another minuscule sip of her red wine, as if she was afraid that her lacy, silk, erotic gown would be the next victim of serious staining, despite it being pure onyx.

"Click"

Her prize has arrived...

Tall.

Muscular.

Risqué.

Fullbuster...

Gray Fullbuster for that matter. To describe him as immensely arousing would be like describing fire as merely warm.

From his toned inverted triangle shaped physique, to his dazzling snowy white smile, he was what most girls would describe to be steamy. His onyx hair immaculately complemented his stone devious orbs, as well as his jawline; cannibalistic enough to murder.

Without a word of warning, Fullbuster, in a feral mannerism, grabbed Juvia by the wrist and pulled her in tightly, in order for her to explore his exposed anatomy. His hands explored every inch of her rear, until he made his way, slowly in order to dramatically increase the intensity of the arousal, to the zipper of her dress. Delicately, he unzipped the dress before lightly pulling the straps down, then he proceeded to attend his orbs to the view before him. Watching the silk on her body. Inspecting it, as if he was a detective and the material was the suspect, watching it slip off, until it collapsed to the ground.

Before she was aware of the scenario, she was being propelled onto the queen sized bed and Gray was on top of her, engulfing her lips into devious heaven of pleasure. Keeping her hands above her head, ensuring she was pinned down like a puppet on a string, he gave her butterfly kisses until he reached her sweet spot- located on her pulse point and started sucking, until he was positive he had marked his territory.

Moans of arousal escaped her throat, proceeding to get louder and more delightful. He didn't think they could possibly get any louder, however, when he proceeded to place butterfly kisses, he was proven to be wrong. Vehement, lustful moans continued to escape her mouth as he traveled further down her slim, toned, pasty stomach and down to her lower.

Without warning, he inserted his index and middle finger in and started pumping vigorously. Screams of exhilaration, enlaced with a bag full of lust were music to his ears, and thus he continued to pump faster and faster until he had lost interest. His passion returned enlaced with even more infatuation when he managed to find her core. Further more, he started to tease. Her back arched in delight whilst he delicately, as if she was glass, continued to tease her.

"Faster Gray-Sama!! Faster!!" She cried hungrily

Although, he was the dominant figure, he would do anything to appease his princess, and thus he did has she commanded.

"I'm gonna-"

Before she could even complete her sentence, she spilled, dampening all the bedsheets.

"More" she moaned.

She was still hungry. He was famished...

He intensely flipped her over, in order to get her on her stomach. She got the message and continued to kneel on both legs and arms, in a canine position.

He grabbed her hair, before inserting his length within her.

"You're mine."

He began to pump zealously, groaning lustfully.

"Faster"

He obeyed.

"Faster"

He obeyed once again.

"I'm gonna cum"

He let all this semen flow within her. It felt devine.

Before another command he leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear, and whispered, "You wanna take it from here, Princess?"

Juvia got the message...

She rotated back round and willingly kneeled up, grabbed his length and hovered it over her mouth, and thus she started pumping. Her delicate fingers explored his length. Up and down. Up and down. With her palm on the body, she caressed her thumb over the head in a flirtatious manner, smirking lustfully upon her significant other.

He knew where this was going...

She placed her tongue upon his length and started licking, sucking, up and down, without ever demolishing eye contact.

"I'm gonna-"

Once again, whilst Juvia was hovering his length over her mouth, he ejaculated.

Semen poured from his length, over an array of places. One being her mouth, which she happily spit up onto her face in delight, before moving his length in direction of her chest where it continued to spill. One hand holding his length and the other rubbing the sticky substance all over her pasty, relaxed physique.

They finished they're sexual encounter with an array of various kisses. Love bites in a heart shape surrounding Juvia's left nipple, accompanied with bite marks imprinted upon her neck as well as basic French kissing. Unbeknownst to Gray's wife, Lucy, this affair was only getting started...


End file.
